


Let the Wolf Consume You

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Claiming Bites, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slow Burn, Trans Jesse McCree, Werewolf Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye





	Let the Wolf Consume You

Jesse sighed, taking in the fresh air and the soft sounds of the forest. It was nice to be away from the crowded streets of the city, free to do whatever he felt like, within reason. He'd walk for a little longer, he decided, before setting up his tent and exploring a little. He glanced around, seeing a clearing a little further ahead. Leaves crunched underfoot as he made his way there, the soft sunlight filtering through the trees warming him pleasantly. There was a little patch on the ground where a campfire had obviously been lit, so he made a mental note to go around and collect firewood. Birds chirped overhead as he began to unpack his tent, setting it up a little way away from the campfire spot. 

When it was all set up, he placed his bag inside and began to walk around, familiarising himself with the area a little. There was a river quite close to where he had put his tent, so he wandered over to it and sat down on the bank, taking his shoes and socks off to dip his feet into the water. On the other side, there was a large expanse of forest, and through the trees, he could see a little cave. It would be very inconvenient if he were to lose his camping spot, but something was drawing him to that cave. His judgement got the better of him however, and he simply looked at it, contenting himself to wondering what was in there. It could be bears, in which case he most certainly didn’t want to find out.

He stood up, wrenching his attention away from the cave and walking around barefoot to look for firewood. Given that he had only brought food for two of the five days he planned to stay here, he’d have to fish for the rest, which was fine. He liked fishing, so it wouldn’t be a problem. Picking up a couple small sticks, he glanced back at the cave once more, and he was surprised to see someone looking back at him. They were pretty short, from the look of them, and as Jesse looked over them, they began to walk towards him, expression unreadable. When they came close enough, he could see that they were indeed, quite short, and male.  
“Who might you be?” He asked, turning to look at the stranger  
“Hanzo”. His voice was smooth like honey, and he could have gotten drunk off of it. “And you?”  
“Jesse. Pleasure to meet you, Hanzo.” He purred, and Hanzo smiled subtly. 

“These woods aren’t exactly the safest place you could have stopped.” He remarked, but Jesse just shrugged.  
“I can take care of myself, I’m sure.” He chuckled. The shorter man narrowed his eyes.  
“If you’re staying, why don’t I give you a hand?” Hanzo offered, and Jesse nodded.  
“Sure.”

He hopped over the river with the grace of a wolf, landing softly on the other side with a grin.  
“I’m just collecting firewood for now.” Jesse told him, adjusting his hat to better shield his face from the sun and taking a better look at what Hanzo was wearing. It was a comfortable looking robe of sorts, with ornate patterns down the right side. It left his left shoulder exposed, possibly to allow whoever was looking to see the intricate tattoos that snaked down his arm, and it was a dark blue.  
“Where have you set up camp?” Hanzo asked, glancing up at him, and Jesse snapped back to reality to realise he had been staring.  
“Just over there.” He stammered, pointing to his tent. He nodded, seemingly unfazed by his staring, which was good. 

They spent a good while picking up sticks and bringing them over to the clearing, and once they had amassed an acceptable amount, Jesse began to construct the campfire, placing a few blocks of some kind of firestarter he had found in the bottom of his rucksack in the middle. He patted his pockets to find his flint and steel, and when it was lit, Hanzo gave a soft noise of contentment, moving a little closer to the warmth.  
“If you want, you can eat with me?” Jesse asked, and he nodded, smiling. It was about seven at night. He’d set out fairly later than he had meant to, but hey ho, he was here now. 

 

Hanzo stood up, and Jesse glanced at him, a little confused.  
“I’m going to go get my food.” He explained, which had Jesse nodding. He got up as well, heading over to his tent and sticking his hand inside to fish out his bag. When he looked back, Hanzo was nowhere to be found. Oh well, he supposed, walking back over to the fire, maybe he hadn’t set up camp in the cave?

It took a while for him to return, but while he waited, Jesse continued to keep the fire going, and when the forest to get colder, he sat inside of his tent, wrapped in blankets. When he heard footsteps outside of the tent, he tentatively poked his head out to see whether it was Hanzo. It was, and in his hands he held a neatly wrapped something. He sat down next to the fire, smiling softly at Jesse, who got up to walk over, taking a tub of jerky out of his coolbox and setting himself down on the opposite side of the fire.  
“Have you been here long?” He asked, and Hanzo looked up from unwrapping his thing.  
“I live here.” He answered, glancing back down. “In the cottage a little way away.”

Jesse made a noise of understanding, opening the tub and taking a few strips out. In his little bundle, Hanzo had some kind of raw meat in his bundle, cut into little squares. He looked at them quizzically for a moment, but decided not to bring it up.  
“So, uh, tell me a little about yourself, I guess.” He said, and Hanzo looked up.  
“I’m a dog person.” He replied nonchalantly, taking a bite of whatever nondescript meat he was eating.  
“I’m more of a cat person myself.” He chuckled, setting down the tub of jerky after he’d eaten a decent amount.

They talked well into the night, and soon enough, Hanzo was getting up to go back home. Jesse wished him goodnight and slipped inside his tent. He was asleep in about ten minutes, Hanzo’s smooth voice fresh in his memory.


End file.
